


Michael Shur Creations x Reader Oneshots

by rmorningstar21



Category: Parks and Recreation, Parks and Recreation RPF, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: This is going to have sporadic updates currently.  In this one shot collection, it will also be pretty Adam Scott/Ben Wyatt weighted, because I just love Adam Scott a little too much.  I recently found myself spiraling back into the pit of Parks and Recreation hell, and I could not help writing some fun one shots.  That, and I always have little ideas for The Good Place and The Office with no place to put them, so I extended this for all of Michael Shur's creations and co-creations.There will be majority of Fem!Reader, but I will try to have some Male!Reader as well as Unspecified!Reader.*Currently unsure of when I will be adding to this, but temporarily edited the tags to what's in here.  Once I get back to posting more, there will be more tags added again.*Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from The Office, Brooklyn 99, The Good Place, and Parks and Recreation world, which is trademarked by Michael Shur.  The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Adam Scott/Reader, Ben Wyatt/Reader, Leslie Knope/Reader, Trevor (The Good Place)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Conscientious of Nerdiness (Ben Wyatt x Fem!Reader)

It was well-known in the Parks and Recreations department that you worked in that you were the biggest nerd. Tom Haverford would often tease you about your vast knowledge of the fictional world, while Leslie would give you a look whenever you accidentally slipped that you were writing this or that for a fanfiction, or that you had purchased another figurine for your collection. You were not embarrassed about your nerdiness, you thought, until a chocolate brown eyed male actually stuck around Pawnee, Indiana. 

Once you were stuck going on a road trip with Ben Wyatt, the most attractive male you had ever laid eyes upon, you found your mouth shut with lock and key. The male was new to the Parks and Rec crew, and though he may have overheard a teasing or two from Tom, he never had context as to why you were such a nerd, dork, or any of the endearing names that Tom would tease. 

Taking a shy glance over at the man, knowing full well that he was driving and hopefully paying little attention to you, you felt yourself stiffen in your seat more. So badly did you want him to be your Gendry to your Arya, but that man looked to be the Han Solo you would never land. Quickly shifting your gaze to the window, you felt blush creeping in your cheeks at the simple thought. 

"So," he said finally, a long, drawn out, and slightly awkward phrasing. "Do you want to listen to some music or something?" 

Swallowing hard, you simply muttered out a soft, "Sure," that came out in more of a squeak. 

This man was Jamie Lannister hot, no...no, he was definitely Jon Snow hot. It was like he was in the Night's Watch to you, so tempting, yet so out of reach. You didn't have the attractiveness of the wildling that allowed Jon Snow to break oath, and just the thought of that sent the butterflies more reason to flap around in your stomach. 

"Do you maybe have something on you, otherwise I can put on something," he said, attempting to make awkward conversation with you. Ben Wyatt could tell you were stiffened, clearly uncomfortable in the confines of this car with him. The road trip had barely begun, and he would have to deal with countless hours of silence from this attractive coworker of his. Though he did enjoy the occasional glimpse of your pretty face, he did not enjoy the discomfort clearly displayed. 

Y/e/c orbs glanced to the docking station of the car, and you immediately submerged your hand into your bag. Pulling out your ipod, you bit your lip. "Do you have any preference?" You squeaked out, unable to meet his sideways gaze as you plugged in your ipod. "I have a pretty wide genre." 

"Do you have anything 90's?" He asked, trying to sound as kind as possible to keep you at ease. "If not, anything is fine." 

You flipped the ipod to your older interests playlist, a mix of R.E.M., Weezer, Jane's Addiction, Radiohead, and so much more. Placing it in the docking station, you allowed your lips to curl upwards the slightest bit. Music did always put you at ease, and on shuffle your music started off on one of your favorite 90s songs. 

You watched as Ben's fingers tapped upon the steering wheel to the beat of the song, a light smile perked against his lips. Though it was unspoken, you could tell he approved of what you played, which brought a little swelling into your heart. Despite the relaxation, you knew not to open your mouth to make conversation, knowing your mouth would immediately spill nerd. 

Your mind kept slipping into thought about the man beside you as he got more and more into your music. You could not help thinking about how you wanted him to kiss you like Gendry, or look at you the way that Tormount gazed appreciatively at Brionne. There were countless romances in Game of Thrones you could desire from the male beside you, but each time they rose into your mind, the more you realized how far from the dapper male you were. 

Ben was strange when it came to getting to know someone new, just as you had been. His knack was shy smiles that the other couldn't see, little gazes, and awkward conversation. As such, his question came out a little more presumably mean than he intended. "Why does Tom call you a nerd?" He asked, trying to break the silence. As soon as he heard the words escape his mouth, he felt like a bit of an idiot and followed it with a muttered attempt at redemption. "I've just been wondering." 

You felt yourself stiffen once more, y/e/c orbs moving back out the window as you mentally cursed Tom's exuberant nature. Forcing the words from your mouth, they seemed a little more rigid than you anticipated. "Because I'm, in his words, the biggest nerd he's ever met," you said stiffly. 

Ben's lips curled upwards in this moment, realizing that maybe there was a way to save this awkward car ride. "But what are you into, then?" He urged, stealing another glance at your pretty face before his eyes moved back to the road. There was a little excitement in his tone, mentally noting the pretty woman beside him had to have had something in common with him. 

"Do you really want to know?" You said with an eyebrow raised, anxiety rising in your body. "I mean, we still have countless driving hours left, and I can't count on my hand how many times the department has told me to shut up about it." 

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know," he replied softly. 

The flood gates were opened by Ben, and you mentally noted that you would likely be ruining any chance of the handsome man beside you to ever grow an interest in you. You told him about your interest in Game of Thrones, Star Wars, Star Trek, and so much more. For the majority of your little nerd rant, he stayed silent, simply relishing in the amusing words that slipped from your mouth. 

Ben Wyatt had accomplished the one thing he thought he would not have done upon this road trip, and the dorky smile against his lips was nearly unfathomable. He could not contain his excitement, though he listened on and on until your rant came to an end. Mentally, he noted that you finally stopped talking, and curiosity brought his chocolate gaze back over to see you, a blushing mess, hiding your face in your y/h/c locks and staring out the window. 

"I can completely understand if you'd like to shun me for the remainder of this trip," you spoke up once more, your voice awkward and uncomfortable as the silence stretched another few minutes. 

A laugh escaped his pouted pink lips, and he shook his head before glancing back to the road. "Why would I shun you?" He said in amusement. "I mean, that's awesome! I kind of thought you just were keeping quiet because you hated me or something. Instead, you were hiding this awesome array of personality behind your beautiful face. If anything, I'm in awe." His little outburst made him realize that he slipped up telling you that he had an interest in you, causing a light blush to rise in his cheeks and he opened his mouth to try to cover for himself. 

"Well, excuse me for thinking the man thats more handsome than Jon Snow would have no interest in someone so nerdy," you cut him off, blush still clear against your features. "I mean, I'm definitely no Ygritte, let alone Sansa or Dany." 

"For one," he said in a serious tone, "Dany's his aunt and I'm not even going to get into why I'd rather ship him with Ygritte." His chocolate brown eyes glanced back over to you as a sly smirk stretched across his lips. "And for two, I'm sure none of them could rival the smile on your face as you talk about what you enjoy. Even if I wasn't into it all, which I definitely am, like, so into it, you would make me break any Night Watch oath." 

"Remind me one day, and I may just let you sit on the iron throne," you teased. 

He cocked an eyebrow, glancing over to you. "Is that an innuendo?" He asked curiously, a hint of teasing in his own tone. He moved his free hand down to brush your own, blush rising in his cheeks. 

"It's a privilege I've yet to give anyone," you said with a laugh. "Though I'm sure with time I'd be down for the innuendo as well." 

The two of you talked between shared interests for hours after this, quipping quotes here and there as the chemistry flowed between the two of you. You were almost disappointed arriving at your destination, though you knew that you could soon look forward to another long drive back home. The two of you made your way out of the vehicle, but before you knew, you were face to face with an almost shy look from the man you just spent hours talking to. 

One hand was placed delicately upon the side of your face, slender digits like fire against your skin. No words were spoken as the two of you closed the gap, sheepish and awkward to start. As the two of you connected lips, though, it became a deep, passionate kiss. His lips tasted of morning coffee, as you were sure yours tasted the same. 

Your arms moved to his neck, wrapping him tightly as the two of you shared your very first kiss. You felt yourself pulled closer by an arm around your waist, and in this moment you truly felt like Ygritte kissing Jon Snow for the first time. As the two of you separated, your mind felt blank, full of nothing but fireworks as your lips curled upwards. "Wow," you managed to gasp out, before immediately feeling embarrassed blush creeping up your neck. 

He chuckled at your reaction, his lips curled into an almost confident smile. "I'd like to take you out on an actual date after we're done with work," he said in reply. "If you would be up for it of course." 

"That would be wonderful," you replied softly. 


	2. Iron Throne (Ben Wyatt x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two to the Conscientious of Nerdiness one.

When you had initially told Ben Wyatt about your Iron Throne, he had merely thought it was banter. At the moment that you spoke it, just maybe it had been banter, not yet knowing where or if your relationship would evolve enough. As you had said that day, it was a privilege to sit upon the Iron Throne, one that you had never allowed anyone. 

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" He asked as you delicately led him to through your home. 

You simply chuckled as you said, "It's a surprise, sweetheart." 

Delicately built to scale, your Iron Throne was an exact replica of the one on Game Of Thrones. It was something that, though you spoke highly of your figurines, you did not mention the creation of it to anyone. After over a year of dating the handsome man you were leading blindly through your home, you felt it was time. He had said that he had a surprise for you, and you could not help but give him your little surprise first. 

A smirk pulled upon your lips as you led him to a standstill, in the doorway of the room you specifically had for your nerdiest creations. Placing a chaste kiss upon the back of his shoulder, you knew he was growing vastly impatient. "Now, before you open them, you have to promise not to leave me for being this much of a nerd," you murmured, slightly in jest. 

"You know I wouldn't," he said impatiently, turning around and pawing to find your face. Messily, he connected his lips with your own, a smile against his own. "I love you, Y/N, especially for the beautiful nerd you are." 

"I love you, too, Ben," you said with blush against your cheeks. "And I thought it was finally time to show you something. You can turn around and open your eyes now." 

Silence. Silence was the initial reaction as chocolate brown orbs landed upon the masterpiece before him. His mouth agape, he simply stared in awe of the throne before him. With almost childlike wonder, he glanced back upon you. "Is that-," he started. 

You nodded, a smirk against your lips. "It's sturdy, too," you said with a bit of pride in your voice. "Feel free to check it out." 

You had not needed to tell Ben twice as he moved to check out every inch of the Iron Throne. "So what you said in the car ride to Indianapolis was referring to this?" He asked, moving his gaze to you for a moment before continuing to check out the throne itself. 

"Indeed," you hummed out.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as he placed his ear up to the back of the throne, listening to it. 

You chuckled softly, saying, "It was made in this room, and took about a year to actually complete." 

"Wait," Ben said, his gaze moving back to you, "you made this? Are you serious?" 

"Forged from one thousand swords of the vanquished," you said with a smirk. "Well, obviously not, nor did I have a dragon to melt them, but I did craft it." 

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed. "You're amazing." 

"Thank you," you mused out, clearly embarrassed with your cheeks full of blush. Trying to push some confidence in your words, though it came out a little meek, you continued. "You may sit if you wish, my King." 

"I-you mean I can sit on it?" He said, his mouth agape. 

He practically fainted, leaning against the wall of your room for stability. As he moved around the room, he made his way back in front of the Iron Throne, getting down on his knee before it and silently role playing being knighted before sitting cautiously upon it. The moment he sat completely upon the throne, his mouth had still been agape as he glanced excitedly over at you. 

"How does it feel?" You questioned with an eyebrow raised, your lips curled upwards pleasingly. 

He scoffed as he replied, "I have like 50 swords up my butt, but I don't care. I'm never moving from this spot." 

You could not help the smile against your lips as you stared upon your long term boyfriend. "Well, it suits you," you said fondly in reply. 

He allowed his voice to dip the slightest bit as he wore a straight face. "Come here, peasant," he said, clearly starting a little role play. "Who are you?" 

You approached him confidently, a smirk against your lips as you stood. "I'm Cersie, your Grace," you replied. Your y/e/c registered the gentle smirk that tugged against his lips as he listened to you going along with it. 

"Hello, Cersie," Ben said, a smirk against his lips as he leaned against the near side of the throne. "Come closer so I may look upon your beauty." You had the hardest time keeping your composure in character as you strode closer, Ben's hand reaching to cup your face. "Radiant as the day is long. I ask of you, Cersie, rule these seven kingdoms with me." 

"When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die," you recited. "There is no middle ground. I could never ask for something more than to rule beside you, my Grace." 

After you finished your monologue, Ben pulled you closer to him, placing his lips passionately against your own. His hand still held your face in his hand, moving his lips slowly to truly savor your taste against his. Within moments, you could feel his tongue slide against your bottom lip, before quickly claiming entrance to your mouth. 

"You're my lady, from this day to my last day," he said with a smirk, clearly enjoying himself. 

"Yes, your Grace," you said with your smile tugging harder against your lips. It was so hard to stay in character with your handsome boyfriend upon the Iron Throne, let alone the throne that you created yourself. There was nothing more beautiful than this moment, here with him. 

"In all seriousness," he spoke, moving to stand as he grabbed both your hands. "I love you and I like you, Y/N. You are the woman of my dreams, with beauty beyond compare. You are clearly full of surprises, even after all this time, and there is only one thing that would make me happier." 

You cocked your eyebrow at your boyfriend, though blush clearly dusted your cheeks. "I love you and I like you, too, Ben," you said, nearly breathless by his words. There was no doubt that he was acting a little strange, but as he knelt in front of you, beside the Iron Throne, he took one of his hands and reached into his pocket. The shimmer of the modest diamond caught your eye before it was even completely in view, but as you noticed it, your eyes caught his chocolate gaze once more. 

"I may not truly have all seven kingdoms to offer you, but," he said, holding the ring out as he continued to grip your other hand gently, "I want to ask for your hand, Y/N. You are the moon of my life, my sun and stars." 

You could feel tears welling in your eyes as your lips curled into the dorkiest smile you could possibly muster. "Yes, Ben," you squeaked out happily, leaning down to capture his lips once more. The two of you shared the most passionate kiss as he moved to stand, practically lifting you and carefully spinning you around with him. 

"This is honestly the best day of my life," he said excitedly as the two of you separated, slipping the ring upon your finger as he spoke. 

  
  



	3. Freddy Spaghetti (Leslie Knope x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my first Leslie fic, and it's a little fluffy. Reader is unspecified gender in this one, and I hope I managed to capture her personality in this.

The disappointment on Leslie's face was evident, and you could feel a pull at your heartstrings. Her normally radiant smile was pulled down in disappointment, mere hours before the supposed concert. Leslie Knope was the kind of person who cared so much for everything, and Ben Wyatt was the person who initially caused Freddy Spagetti to be cancelled. Once he cancelled with Pawnee, Eagleton snatched him up for a library gig. 

It was almost relieving to see that the auditor whom had shut down the gig in the first place looked nearly as disappointed. Ben's eyes were wide, though he did not verbally state that he felt bad about his previous decision. Always, the man had been used to crushing people's dreams with cut backs, but with this information, there was a definite regret in his face. 

You pulled the chocolate brown eyed man aside, a glare against your features. Surprised brown eyes met your glare, and you could see a little flicker of fear in them. "I will be back with Freddy Spaghetti," you said sternly. "And you will allow this to happen." 

Ben Wyatt let out an exhausted sigh. "Fine, but why are you telling me?" He questioned quizzically. "Are you scared I'm going to stop you or something?" 

"You're going to cover for me," you replied simply, a smile tugging against your features. "Make sure that nothing changes. Make up an excuse or something. I shouldn't take long." 

Ben Wyatt rolled his eyes at you, a chuckle escaping his lips. He barely knew anyone from Pawnee, Indiana, but this little action of yours illuminated the heart of Pawnee's Parks and Recreation department. With a simple nod, he sent you off to take care of what you were doing while simply blending in with Chris Trager. 

You were true to your word, disappearing for about an hour to go into the heart of the beast. Eagleton was a place that no one in Pawnee wanted to enter, and you felt uncomfortable doing so as well, but the blue eyed woman needed this. It took a little bit of begging, and an offer to pay significantly more than Eagleton had offered him, but you had the slightly smelly children's song artist in your car. 

"Thank you for doing this," you said with a soft smile as you pulled into your parking spot, taking a glance over at Freddy Spaghetti. 

He shrugged, a smile against his own features. "I'm not sure why you were willing to pay twice as much as Eagleton for a children's concert, but no biggie," he replied, before making his way to the stage. 

You turned off your car and rushed over to the side of the stage. The terrible cacophony of Leslie's singing voice filled your ears, before the accompanying of Freddy Spaghetti chimed in. Your y/e/c orbs glanced over to see Ben Wyatt give you a thumbs up, before you glanced back at the blonde who was making her way over to you. 

"There you are, Y/N," Leslie said with a smile against her lips. "Ben said you just disappeared. I was worried." 

You rolled your eyes, a smile tugging against your features. "He was supposed to cover for me," you replied in a deadpanned tone. "I wanted to surprise you." 

"You did this?" Leslie said, excitement in her tone. "You saved Children's Day?" 

"You make it sound like I'm a superhero," you teased with a soft laugh. "All I did was buy him out." 

Before you were able to continue what you were saying, you had two excited arms wrap around you in a tight embrace. The blonde woman was practically in tears, holding you in her arms as she started repeating, "Thank you," over and over. She snuggled into you, causing blush to rise in your cheeks. 

You found yourself laughing at her antics, your own arms wrapping around the slender blonde's frame. "You know I'd do anything for you," you mused out in a hushed tone, so low that she could barely even hear you. Blush still covered your face, paired with a genuine smile. 

She separated from you, grabbing both of your shoulders with her hands. Glancing up into your y/e/c orbs with her blue eyes, her lips curled upwards the slightest bit more. Something about her eyes was calm, yet loving in a way you often glanced to the blonde. 

You had never seen that look in Leslie's eyes, and you found yourself moving in closer, to the point that your breath was radiating against her plush lips. Expecting that she would have pulled away, or found an excuse to walk away from you, you paused. Heart beating wildly in your chest, you felt like you were teasing yourself. 

Moving one of your hands to her cheek, you saw her expression had not changed. You watched as her blue eyes flickered to your lips, and then back into your eyes. In this moment, it had not mattered if the Parks and Rec department was staring over at the two of you. It had not mattered that Ann Perkins was standing with them, practically jumping up in down in anticipation. 

Your lips collided, slow and questioning at first. For a moment, you simply waited for the blonde to give you the go-ahead, to move her lips against your own. In this moment, you simply relished in the plush feeling of her lips, something you had dreamed about for quite some time. 

As her lips moved against your own, the kiss became more passionate. Your other hand moved to cup the other side of her face as she wrapped her arms around your waist. All either of you could feel was one another, and all you could hear playing through your ears was Freddy Spaghetti. 

Realization hit you after a few minutes, the two of you quickly separating. The two of you shyly stared at one another, both red with blush as you questioned whether or not to break the silence. So badly, you desired to capture her lips once more, but you knew you wouldn't be able to at a children's concert. 

Leslie moved to your side, capturing your hand to intertwine fingers with your own. You both knew you had to walk back to the Parks and Recreation crew in a few moments, but you found yourself simply standing with her, enjoying the show. Blue eyes glanced over to you, a sly smile tugging against her lips. "You know I love you, right?" She finally whispered, as if it was the most known fact in the world.

You found yourself laughing, a smile against your lips. "I did not," you replied in a whisper. "I'm glad, though, because I love you, too." 


	4. Streamer (Ben Wyatt x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on shoving another character between this and the last two shot, but- I did say that I would have a lot of Ben Wyatt x Reader in here. This is going to have a part two, and possibly a part three in future tense. 
> 
> I'm hoping to be working in either a Jean-Ralpio Saperstein x Reader or a Ron Swanson x Reader next, though I do have some ideas for April, Andy, and Chris that I've been playing around with in my mind. 
> 
> Also, I'm debating making this a /The Good Place One Shot Collection to save space, especially since I have some crossover One Shots planned.

Your playlist continued to play on repeat as your nimble digits carefully plotted each move. Barely would the naked eye be able to see how quickly you moved against the keyboard, a serious look against your pouted lips. Y/h/c hair was done up nicely, body adorned in a somewhat showy y/f/c fandom shirt and shorts. 

Y/e/c orbs glanced up at the camera as your nimble fingers continued to move against the keys, a smirk tugging against your lips. "Thanks for the follow, randomguy92," you said in a chipper tone. "And thank you animebud89 for donating twenty! You guys are phenomenal!" Gaze scanning down the comments screen, you smiled a little more as you continued. "Aww, you're all so sweet! Catch me here daily, and donate fifty plus to suggest the game to stream for the day!" 

You continued to play, your normal followers and some new ones coming through with comments, subs, follows, and donations. This had been a daily process to you, despite your occasional day off, for numerous years. When you realized you could make good money off of something you enjoyed, you turned to twitch to make a career out of your passion. 

Hearing a knock at your door, you grimaced. "Aw, guys, I'll be right back!" You said in a chipper tone, pausing your game and standing to your feet. Using your hands to iron out any wrinkles in your shirt, you sighed. "Sounds like someone's at the door. Hang tight." 

You strode to the door quickly, wondering just what it was that someone could want. Granted, it was the middle of the day, but you did not have a lot of friends out in your area. Any of your area friends at least knew when you were streaming, and not to bug you during that time. The temporary thought that it could have been your parents gave you a shudder, but you quickly shook it off. 

The knocking rang out once more, and you stood on your tiptoes to look through the peep hole. Any sort of dismay you had faded away as you saw a familiar blue eye staring back at you. Stepping back, you moved unlock and open the door, a smile against your lips. "Chris Trager?" You said perplexed, though excited all the same. 

"Y/N L/N!" He said with finger guns, a smile against his own lips. 

You could tell upon opening the door that he was not the only one there, but you could barely see the seemingly male nor the other female that stood behind him. As soon as the door opened, you were engulfed in a friendly hug, causing you to practically squeak before hugging him in return. Once the two of you separated, you said, "This is a surprise. What are you doing out this way?" 

"Well," he said enthusiastically, "We were in the area, and I wanted to introduce you to my beautiful wife and my best friend." 

"Wonderful," you said with a smile, stepping aside so the three could come inside. "Let me just stop my stream quick. You all can come on in." You moved your hands enthusiastically and quickly as you motioned that you were going to turn off your stream, before motioning for the three to come inside. 

Quickly, you moved over to your computer that still said live, placing a large smile against your face. "I wanna thank you all so much for coming to my stream," you said to your webcam, moving your hands into a heart. "Love you guys, and you can catch me again tomorrow at 2pm EST. Y/S/N signing off." 

Clicking the end on your stream, you let out a relieved sigh, closing out of your program before turning off your computer. Moving from your computer, y/e/c eyes scanned for where the three went, only to see a handsome brown eyed male peeking into the room you had just signed off in. Despite yourself, you found blush rising in your cheeks. 

"Sorry about that," you said as you walked towards him, sure that the other two were nearby. "If I leave it going, my ratings end up dropping." As you turned the corner, the three were all in your hallway and you could see the two strangers in full now. A beautiful brunette woman stood close to Chris, while the handsome male awkwardly moved off to the side a bit. 

Chris moved from looking at a picture upon your wall to glancing back over to you. He never lacked enthusiasm as he said, "You're still doing that streaming? I apologize if we intruded while you were working." 

You chuckled softly, placing a placating hand up as you shook your head. "I am, but I also haven't had a day off in weeks," you explained. "There's no need to apologize. I'm happy to see you, and what are their names?" 

"This," he said, placing both hands on the shoulders of the beautiful brunette, "is my wife, Ann Trager." Moving over to the awkward, yet handsome male with brown eyes, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "And this is my long time best friend, Ben Wyatt." 

You extended your hand to each, surprisingly professionally as you shook each hand. "Well, it's fantastic to meet you both," you said happily, trying to hide your blush with the handsome male. "You guys can come sit if you'd like. The living room is down this way. Also, would any of you like something to drink?" 

As the three managed to get settled in your home, drinks given, the two that had not been at your house prior had wandering eyes around your living room. Chris was the one to speak up first, his hand delicately atop his wife's hand. "So, how is the streaming business going for you, Y/N?" He asked kindly, taking a sip of his water with his free hand. 

You smiled fondly, saying, "Well, it has its ups and downs, but I have my regulars. Between the subscriptions and everything, it makes a wonderful living." Moving your hands, you folded them in front of you as you continued. "It's only part of what I do lately. Half of the job is the actual streaming itself, while the other half is advertising. Enough about me, though. What brings you guys out this way, and did you all meet through work, or?" 

"Ben and I met through work," Chris said, "but I met Ann in the Parks and Recreation department out in Pawnee, Indiana. She wasn't an employee, but she was frequently visiting the department. She's actually the best nurse I've ever met." 

"I think he's required to say that," Ann joked with a smile against her lips. 

"And don't let Chris fool you," Ben chimed in, a sly look in his eyes as he glanced over at his friend, before moving his chocolate gaze over to you. "He actually came up with the somewhat crazy idea of coming out to Y/T. He just popped into my apartment this morning saying that he wanted to go for a road trip." 

"Well, you guys are amazing, and Y/N is amazing," Chris defended. "And she's nerdy like you are, Ben."

You chuckled softly, though you could not help but smile more at the words. "That's very kind of you," you said in return. 

The entire time that the four of you had been out in the living room together, Ben Wyatt began opening up more. The four of you had been getting along quite well, Chris telling various stories about things from how the two of you met at a coffee shop out in your area years prior, all the way down to some anecdotal moments with him and his wife. Ben looked simply bashful at a couple of the stories, but everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. 

After a while, you had offered for the three to stay in your home, as they did not want to just go back to their state after one day of visiting. Though you knew you would have to put off work just a little while longer, you decided that you would do a night stream, since the streaming room would be opposite of the room that Chris and Ann would be staying in. Ben had decided to stay on the couch, which had been a little closer to the streaming room, but not too close that he would hear you. 

That was what you had thought, at least, but brown orbs caught you in your streaming room at one in the morning, a sleepy smile tugging against his pouted lips. The game that you had been playing this evening was one on your console, and immediately you thought of a wonderful idea as Ben pointed out that you had not woken him up, he just wasn't able to sleep. Bringing out another controller, you raised an eyebrow offering for him to join you. 

His face practically lit up as the male scooched in close to you. "Are you sure this is okay?" He asked, taking a glance over at you. The handsome male had never been on a twitch stream before, but at least he was not unfamiliar with being on camera. 

"Of course," you said with a smile. "Guys, we have a special guest tonight. He claims to be a nerd, so let's test his gaming skills." 

As the two of you got further in, game after game, you realized how close some of the matches were. A few times, Ben Wyatt had actually been beating you at the little game that the two of you had been playing, and you had been blushing more than anticipated. You thought you could keep a strong visage under your streaming, but feeling the heat of his lithe body against your own, you could hardly focus on what you were actually doing. 

"I'm impressed," you said after Ben had won another round. "So handsome, and yet so brutal." 

There were comments popping up about how cute the two of you had been, one of which Ben managed to catch his eye upon. "We just met today, actually," he said to the viewer who asked if the two of you were dating, "but I'd definitely be lucky to get a date with this beautiful woman." 

If your face could darken with red any more than it had, it truly would have in this moment. Flashing your gaze from the man to the screen, and then back to him, you saw numerous comments asking if you would date the man beside you. "I'm sure that could be arranged," you said finally. 


	5. Khaleesi (Ben Wyatt x Fem!Reader)

"Hey there, you stunning woman you!" You said into your phone, a smile across your features. You sat upon your dresser, staring at your newest project confidently. It had just been finished, and you couldn't be happier with how it turned out. Everything was as perfect as you could make it, from each in seam all the way down to the wig styling. Your best friend was the first person you thought to contact, primarily for a fun little favor. She always seemed to love participating in your little projects anyhow, when she wasn't busy. "Guess who just finished up a masterpiece." 

"No way, Joe Biden?" She guessed, with a clear smile against her own features. 

You rolled your eyes at your silly friend. "I'm sure Markie Mark would be so jealous," you teased back. "But seriously, Les, I'm super duper proud of this one. You have any time coming up that we could head over to the park for some pics?" 

"What did you do this time?" She said curiously. "Come on, you're on speaker. Let us hear all about it!" 

"Who am I on speaker phone with?" You asked cautiously. "Oh well, eff it. I'm going to be the mother of dragons, Khaleesi outfit. I even made a little dragon plush for Drogo." 

"I have no idea what any of that means," Leslie said with a chuckle, a smile clear in her voice. "But the stupid surprise face on Ben's face means it has to be nerdy." 

"Hey!" You heard a male voice counter, likely the Ben that she meant. 

"I figured you wouldn't," you said with a chuckle. "It's fantastic that at least someone does. It's Game of Thrones. I know your schedule is normally packed, but I'm flexible. Whenever you're up for it." 

Leslie paused for a moment, an idea coming to mind as she glanced between the others at the Parks Department meeting. "Do you mind if I bring some friends?" She said slyly. "I've been dying to get you to meet them." 

You bit your lip, thinking about it. Your eyes glanced over to the hopeful outfit that you had made, thinking maybe one day you would have you Khal. "You think any of them would fit in a male's medium?" You said slyly, a little jest in your tone. Knowing best not to get your hopes up, though you would love some killer Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen photos. 

"I mean," Leslie said, laughter clear in her words, "if you want to drop off the outfit at City Hall, I could have someone try it."

*** 

You felt a little anxiety bubbling inside of you as the time drew closer. A few days prior, you dropped off your Khal Drogo cosplay that you custom made at City Hall, with absolutely no inkling as to who Leslie was going to have wear it. On top of that, she gave you that whole sneaky wink that she has that only showed she was up to no good. Being her best friend, you knew she was far from sneaky. 

"Well, if they all hate me, at least they'll hate me as Dany," you mused as you spun around in front of your window, checking out the cosplay one more time. You were in your mid twenties, likely younger than most of Leslie's friends. As the Khaleesi, you wore practically snow white blonde hair down past your chest and slightly crimped. Your outfit consisted of the ragged off white outfit that Daenerys wore after marrying Khal Drogo. Everything you had created for it was mint, while the little dragon plush was simply for a little extra fun. 

A knock sounded at your door and you inhaled deeply to calm yourself. Striding to the door with confidence, you slipped out your door to literally be surrounded by the entire Parks Department, and more. Apparently when Leslie meant she wanted you to meet her friends, she meant all of them. Immediately pulling Leslie into a hug, you whispered, "You're lucky I have a lot of acreage." 

"Well, I couldn't pick just a few, so," Leslie said with excitement in your tone, "I brought everyone." 

Beside her stood Markie Mark, as you liked to call ark Brezanowitz, her long term boyfriend. Next to him stood Ann Perkins, whom you had met offhandedly a few times. The rest of the crew, though, you had no idea. After greeting Mark and Ann, Leslie introduced you to each and every one. 

As you noticed that little twinkle in her eyes, you knew there was something strange up. For one, no one out of the group you were introduced to clearly wore your Khal Drogo outfit, and the fact that she was practically beaming at you had you curious. When she said, "I already set up your backyard for the set! Let's go!" you could feel anxiety rising. 

When she said she set it up, it was clearly an understatement. The camera was set up professionally, surely by someone else, since you always had to fix it for her. What caught your eye was something that would truly have the Khaleesi blush, and your face was as red as a tomato. 

Looking off, clearly awaiting everyone's arrival, stood a handsome and lithe Khal Drogo. Though he did not have the perfect body type for the cosplay, he was clearly handsome covered in the outfit you created. He stood taller than you, and once he glanced your way, you could see his chocolate brown orbs that made you melt. The excited smile that tugged upon his lips had your heart aflutter. 

"M'ach," you greeted in Dothraki as you moved closer to the male. "I didn't expect Leslie to get me such a handsome Khal, but I greatly appreciate you doing this." 

"You speak Dothraki?" He said with an eyebrow raised, though the excitement did not leave his face. "I was thrilled to be chosen, especially since I'm sure I'm the only Game of Thrones fan in the majority of City Hall. I'm Ben Wyatt, and you must be Y/N?" 

You nodded with a large smile against your lips. "It's a pleasure, and I speak a little," you said sheepishly. "Just as Dany, I know bits and pieces of the dialect." 

"Okay, nerds," the man you were introduced to under the name of Tom Haverford said with a laugh. "How about you two get into positions." 

You ended up positioning your Khal for multiple photographs, before he began getting into the character more. The two of you had been blushing messes half the time, and you were sure that a great deal of the photographs would not be useable, but kept for memory purposes. 

As the two of you got further into shooting, Ben moved his hands to either side of your face as he said, "Yer zheannae sekke." 

You prayed your face did not hold too much blush as you replied, "Yer mezahe sekke." A smirk pulled upon your lips as you replied, though you did wish to call him handsome instead of simply sexy, your knowledge of Dothraki was small. 

As the two of you simply stared into one another's eyes, you could hear the camera continuing to take photographs. The one thing you had been too shy to accomplish, Ben was not, as he captured your lips for the photographs. Surely, you thought he was simply putting on a show for your collection, but you could still feel your heart reverberating in your chest. Mentally, you had been screaming. 

When the two of you had been done modeling your outfits, you both excused yourselves inside to change. Ben had thankfully brought a spare outfit, knowing he wanted to leave your property with you. Once he entered your home, though, his eyes were wide in shock. 

"So, you're a professional cosplayer?" He questioned as his eyes moved between different creations you had made. 

You hummed in approval, a smile against your lips as you moved to grab your street clothes. "Are you sure you haven't modeled like that before?" You asked with an eyebrow raised, turning to meet chocolate brown eyes. "You surprised me out there." 

He took off your wig to reveal partially mussed brown locks, appearing much more handsome than he had even in the Khal Drogo attire. Sheepishly, he smiled, a clear bit of blush risen in his cheeks. "That was genuine," he replied sheepishly. "You're very beautiful, and I apologize if I crossed a line." 

You told him just a second before you went to change back into your normal clothes. Brushed through y/h/c locks and your normal attire, you bit your lip gently, wondering if the handsome man would still be attracted to you as, well, you. Emerging from the bathroom, you were shocked to see that he had already changed out of his own outfit as well, simply buttoning up his shirt as you came out. 

"I'm curious, handsome, do you still think that without the cosplay?" You teased, a smile tugging against your lips. 

His chocolate gaze was sincere as he smiled down at you, nodding and he said, "Khaleesi or not, you're beautiful, and I'd love to get to know you better." 

"I'm sure I'd love that," you said shyly. 


	6. Afterlife (Trevor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was posted to my Tumblr around Halloween, and I keep forgetting to add this to the book.

_ Vile, disgusting, and the list went on and on.  _

_ It went...so on.  _

Trevor hadn't liked this idea from the beginning, but he did enjoy playing the part of the demon to come for Eleanor during the first reboot. He loved the disgust on her face, and the way your nose scrunched up as he sent you backhanded compliments about how close you and your supposed trash bag friend had been. The demon relished in your suffering, and yet, he ended up in this moment with you, playing the part he had not signed up for. 

_ "Y/N, this is your soulmate, Trevor," the white haired demon said with a goodie-two-shoes grin, motioning as the chocolate eyed demon began walking in the door.  _

_ "That's a thing?" You asked with a quirked brow as you glanced over to the white haired male, whom you thought was the architect of a good neighborhood, Michael. "Cool."  _

_ Clearly you had been playing it off, but as the handsome man drew closer to you, his radiant smile hadn't faltered. "It's so awesome to meet you," he said, wishing he could grind his teeth. His arms outstretched to you, offering you to wrap your arms around him in return. He may have been a good actor, simply hiding how much disgust he held inside his meat suit.  _

_ "Y-yeah, same," you said, forcing your own smile against your lips. Seeing as it was expected, you moved in to hug the man in return. You could admit to yourself that the warmth of his arms felt nice as they wrapped around you, but you didn't feel magically whole. Once Michael had left, the two of you kind of just broke off to do your own things.  _

The afterlife wasn't what you were expecting, at all. Though you were surrounded by what seemed to be so much good, you knew you hadn't fit in. Your soulmate seemed far too enthusiastic, and though you had found friends here and there, you knew you weren't happy. Honestly, it didn't take you long to realize that this couldn't have been the good place that you were surrounded by, but what was the point in saying it? 

Trevor's brown eyes caught your slipping lips, downturned to a frown as you read over some book he did not care to ask you about. He could see the distaste in your eyes, and unfortunately, he knew he could not just ignore it. Slipping over to the couch, he enthusiastically wrapped an arm around you, forcing a smile against his lips. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked softly, trying to act like the caring soulmate he was supposed to play. 

"Could you, just not act so fake?" You questioned in a bored tone, flipping the page of your book. "You barely know me, and you act so amoured. It's kind of sickening." 

Internally, Trevor found himself wishing to chuckle. Quickly, he retracted his arm, pretending to pout visibly. His lips curled into a frown as his chocolate brown eyes shifted away from you. "I was only trying to help," he acted, his voice holding the feign hurt that he could expect the human he was pretending to be would be like. "Do you not like me?" 

You found yourself rolling your y/e/c eyes, a sigh escaping your lips. Closing your book as you sighed, you stiffened, your y/e/c eyes glancing over at the sad excuse for a human you had been stuck with. Though you knew you hadn't belonged in the good place, you knew far too soon that you weren't in it. This sad excuse for torture had been, what you would assume, much less of a burden than the true torture in store if you acted out about it. 

"Trevor," you said, your voice a mix of exasperated, with the hint of guilt behind it. "You know I don't mean that. You're just...a little overbearing for someone who doesn't really know me." Realizing quickly that you had simply made the situation worse, the man retreating more into himself as you spoke, you sighed once more. What you hadn't known in this whole arrangement was whether or not your supposed soulmate was just another demon torturing you, or if it had been an actual human. As much as you wished to simply give him the cold shoulder, you realized it could cut you at both ends. 

Setting your book down, you turned to face the man. Y/e/c orbs shifting over him, your hand extended to set against his thigh, causing his attention once more. "I'm sorry," you murmured out sheepishly, a frown still clear against your face. "Let's uh…." You furrowed your brows as you thought of exactly how to approach the situation. "Let's start this differently. Come here." 

The demon was ever so intrigued by your lack of interest, your lack in, just about everything. What you seemed to be for him had been a worse actor than he, though, in a sense, he was actually a little interested in your disinterest. He knew that the others had at least pretended to be interested in their fake soulmates, and yet you...you had been a tough nut to crack. 

Moving closer, and expecting you to simply wrap your arms around him to console him, he hadn't expected to be pushed back. He hadn't expected you to push him, a demon, down on your couch. The hollow ferocity that you clashed your lips against his own had the demon in simple awe as he experienced what humans called kissing for the first time. 

You held the man down, no smile to your lips as you showed him you could be passionate. It was not as if you did not find your soulmate attractive, but you knew it had been a ruse. No matter how much you relished in this moment that you had taken him by surprise, you knew your afterlife resided in the bad place. For all you had known, you had the inkling that the man you were kissing was either a dope or a demon. Even so, you tantalized his lips until you ran out of air. 

"Bare with me, alright?" You said as the two of you separated, though you had caught the gentle smirk against his lips. "I'm just...adjusting." 

"Well, let me help," he replied in nearly a playful tone, before shifting the two of you so that he was on top of you. Trevor may have thought you were just a disgusting human, but he had his speculations. This new connection may have just been another way to torture you in the future, but he would take it, over and over again. 


End file.
